The distribution for sale to consumers of memory media for example CD's and DVD's is popular and demand is growing. Until recently, most memory media was sold and distributed in singles i.e., a single media device in a package. Such memory media typically contained movies or music. Recently, however, multi packs of memory media have grown in popularity. For example, for some long movies, multiple DVD discs were needed to contain the entire movie. Additionally, many television series are now sold on memory media having an entire season sold in a single package requiring multiple discs. Many devices have been provided for the sale of multi-pack memory media. One example of such a package is a sleeve assembly with each of the memory media being stored in a respective tray or other holder and the trays are not connected together but individually inserted into the sleeve for storage. In order to extract an appropriate memory media, the entirety of the stack is removed to determine which individual tray contains the desired memory media. A package for holding a plurality of memory media is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. U.S. 2003/0106814 published Jun. 12, 2003. This patent discloses a package having a jacket comprised of a plurality of interconnected panels including a front panel, rear panel and spine panel. A stack of trays is hingedly connected together by an adhesive sided hinge member which is applied to the trays when the trays are positioned in an elongated stack or row with the strip of adhesive material being applied across the hinge edges of the trays. The joined trays are then being separated into smaller stacks by a suitable cutter. This requires an indexing mechanism to ensure that the appropriate number of and the correct trays, if the trays already contain the memory media. Each stack of trays is then secured to a single panel of a respective jacket. Each of the trays may then be individually hingedly moved about the hinge member. The hinge member is connected only to the hinge edges of the trays. This is necessitated by the method of manufacture and the associated cutting device for separating the hinge strip into segmented sections each segment securing a respective stack of trays together. One problem with the device is that the hinge member tends to fatigue over time and break rendering the package incapable of performing its organizing and exposure function of keeping a set of memory media together as a set attached in a single package. While effective for a while, the failure of the hinge member causes long term problems with the package.
There is thus a need for an improved carrier for releasably mounting individual memory media in a single package containing a plurality of media elements.